Bishop (wrestler)
Adam Shaun Bishop (born Adam Shaun Cutler) better known by his ring name Bishop is an American professional wrestler and personal trainer where he is currently signed to One Wrestle Movement. Bishop previously made sporadic appearances in San Francisco Wrestling. Bishop is a one-time WXW Tag Team Champion alongside former partner, Desiree Jenkins as well as a former CCW Adrenaline Champion. Bishop was trained by WWE Hall of Famers, Harley Race and Ric Flair. Bishop started his training with Race at his wrestling school before receiving further training from Flair. Since 2012, Bishop has been wrestling for minor Independent promotions. Along with his wrestling career, Bishop is also a personal trainer and very involved in fitness and has done occasional fitness modeling. After spending nearly six years on the Independents, Bishop signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition - an alliance of promotions located throughout the globe. Bishop would sign with it's Southwest promotion, West x Wrestling (WXW) based out of Phoenix, Arizona, before it moved to the Rocky Mountain states. Upon WXW's closure, Bishop would sign with FORCE Pro, based in North Carolina before leaving FORCE and signing full-time contracts with both Evolution Wrestling and Full Force Wrestling both territories in CWC, while also signing an appearances contract with San Francisco Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Training and Independent scene (2012–2018) Coming soon Seattle Pro Wrestling (2018) Bishop signed a contract with Seattle Pro Wrestling in May 2018. Bishop would compete in one match for the promotion losing AJ Morales in quick fashion, before he later left the company. CWC / UCWA (2018–2019) West X Wrestling and FORCE Pro (2018) On February 1, 2018, Bishop signed a contract with CWC's Southwest promotion, West x Wrestling (WXW) based out of Phoenix, Arizona. At WXW: El Dorado, Bishop made his official debut under his Bishop ring name where he came up short in the WXW Pure Gold Championship battle royal, managing to get three eliminations, before being inadvertently eliminated by Desiree Jenkins who had been eliminated by Bishop moments earlier who stumbled back into Bishop who was standing on the ring apron. Later that night Bishop entered the WXW Tag Team Championship Twin Ladders Scramble match. Bishop would get a measure of retribution against Desiree Jenkins, putting her through the table before managing to retrieve one of the Tag Team Championships, thus ensuring that he would leave as a champion, before being put through a table himself by Jenkins. Desiree would end up retrieving the other Tag Team Championship thus making both Bishop and Jenkins the new and first-ever WXW Tag Team Champions. At WXW #1, Bishop and Jenkins faced off against the Salt Belt Babes and the match ended in a no contest when Iris Hawthorne, a friend of Jenkins' interfered in the match due to Bishop refusing to tag into the match. After the match Bishop would attack Hawthorne with the Tag Team Championship belt, before posing with the title and proclaiming himself as the WXW Tag Team Champion. A week later the two faced off against WXW Grand Champion, Max Cavanagh and WXW Pure Gold Champion, Miss Fortune and suffered a loss – this being Bishop's first pinfall loss; after Jenkins and Hawthorne abandoned Bishop. At WX #3, Bishop teamed with Jenkins and Miss Fortune getting a win against The Salt Belt Babes and Parker Wayde with Miss Fortune picking up the win. After the match Jenkins offered a handshake to Bishop only for the latter to look at it and turn away. At WXW: UFO's, Bishop and Jenkins successfully defended their Tag Team Championships in a Triple Tornado Tag Team match against Larissa Jackson & Croy Calhoun and Bodhi Dolce & Liam Gunn. Bishop and Jenkins managed to put their differences aside and actually worked together during the match with Bishop pinning Gunn to win the match. After the match the two looked as though they were gonna shake hands before Bishop sucker punched Jenkins. Earlier in the night Bishop made his intentions known for the WXW Grand Championship and proceeded to challenge the winner of the Triple Threat Match for the WXW Grand Championship at WXW #4 in a non-title match and if Bishop were to win he'd get a shot at the championship. The match was made official after Hutch Lanahan won the WXW Grand Championship and it was announced that the match would have major #HELLPASO implications on the line. Bishop has since started up his own hashtag: "#BishopForGrandChampion" and even paid for a campaign ad to be aired. At WXW #4, Bishop lost to Lanahan after a distraction from his tag team partner, Desiree Jenkins which would end up costing him the match. A week later during Bishop and Jenkins' Tag Team Championship title defense Bishop attacked and walked out on Jenkins leading to them losing the WXW Tag Team Championships ending their reign at 49 days. After the closure of West X Wrestling in late May 2018, Bishop signed with FORCE Pro Wrestling run by former WXW Commissioner, Alexis Terry. At Chapter 27: School's Out on June 1, 2018 a vignette aired hyping up Bishop's FORCE debut. After only appearing on two shows, Bishop used a clause in his contract to allow him to terminate his contract with them, thus once again becoming a free agent. Multiple promotions (2018–2019) In July 2018 after only appearing on two shows for FORCE Pro, Bishop used a clause in his contract that he signed with FORCE that if the terms he was promised weren't met he was able to terminate his contract at anytime he saw fit, which he ended up doing thus becoming the self-proclaimed "Hottest Free Agent in Professional Wrestling" and began a new campaign: "#SignBishop" as well as "#BishopForCWCChamp". On July 17 at Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW)'s Last 2 Fall event, Bishop defeated Aubrey Moresi to win the CCW Adrenaline Championship for the first time. It would later be revealed that Bishop would be signing a CCW contract the following week at CCW: Aftermath. At Aftermath, Bishop instead tore up the contract and refused to sign with CCW, thus holding the Adrenaline Championship hostage. Bishop would later sign with both Evolution Wrestling, CWC's territory based in Scotland as well as Full Force Wrestling, CWC's territory based in Baltimore, Maryland. On the first FFW show, Bishop would compete in a gauntlet match to determine the #1 Contender for the FFW World Championship and would defeat both Sloane Weber and Darren Callahan before being eliminated by Jessica Anderson. Shortly after this Full Force would close down and Bishop signed with San Francisco Wrestling. At Evolution XII, Bishop was at ringside during the match between Scott Lupinacci and D'Angelo Blackwell after the latter is victorious, Bishop proceeds to attack Lupinacci, before he himself is attacked and run off by Will Neilson. Later in the night Bishop managed to get a win over former Evolution World Title Contender, Qiang Chen. One Wrestle Movement (2020–present) On February 1st 2020, Bishop signed a multi-year contract with One Wrestle Movement after a two year hiatus from wrestling. Personal life Bishop is very close friends with The Veer Union lead vocalist, Crispin Earl. Having met him at one of their concerts and with Earl being a big wrestling fan the two hit it off. Bishop has always been a fan of the band and has used a number of their songs as his entrance music on the Independent circuit. Bishop is also very close friends with Breaking Benjamin lead vocalist, Benjamin Burnley. Bishop was previously in a relationship with model Kenna Di Ruscio. As of April 2018, the two have since gotten back together with her becoming his manager. Di Ruscio revealed on Twitter on April 24, 2018 that they had gotten engaged. On May 19, 2018, Bishop announced on Twitter that he and Di Ruscio are now married. Official marriage records show they were married on May 15, 2018. The couple reside together in Redondo Beach, California. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Game Changer'' (Double wristlock hammerlock DDT), sometimes to an elevated opponent *''J.A.M - Just Another Memory'' (Front facelock STO) Signature moves *Brainbuster *''Collateral Damage'' (Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam) *Double underhook backbreaker *Dropkick followed by Bishop yelling out “THE FINEST”, sometimes used as a counter *European uppercut *Lifting DDT *Rebound clothesline *''Game Over'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker) *Rolling release suplex *Running corkscrew neckbreaker *Running high-impact lariat *Snap scoop powerslam *Swinging neckbreaker *Swinging side slam spun out into a Reverse STO *Swinging vertical suplex *''The V.I.K - Very Impactful Knee'' (Bicycle knee) *''The Money Shot'' (Discus elbow smash) Managed by *'Kenna Bishop / DiRuscio' Nicknames *"The Hercules of WXW" *"Hercules Reincarnated" *'"Modern Day (Greek) God"' *"The Masterpiece" *"(Self-Proclaimed) Descendant of the Gods" *"The Instant Classic" *'"The Epitome of Perfection/Success"' *"The Top Guy" *'"The Formula for Success"' *'"The VIP of this Industry"' *"The MVP of Seattle Pro" *'"The Game Changer"' *"The (Self-Proclaimed) Hottest Free Agent in Professional Wrestling" *'"The Finest One"' *'"The Top Draw"' *'"MVP of One Wrestle"' Entrance themes *"Seasons" by The Veer Union (2012–2014) *"My Shadow" by The Veer Union (2015–2017) *"The Resistance (SOLI Remix)" by Skillet (2018–2019) *'"The Anthem"' by Jess Jamez & MVP (2020–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Championship Wrestling' **CCW Adrenaline Championship (1 time) *'West X Wrestling' **WXW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Desiree Jenkins